the wind of darkness
by immortal1145
Summary: After being incarcerated for a crime he did not commit, Naruto escaped and now he will bring the winds of revolution on konoha and the world. But the question is: Will they be ready for him? Smart Naruto! Kekkei genkai Naruto! Grey Naruto! I own nothing.


_**The free wind**_

 **Chapter 1**

The Nest of Maggots (Ujimushi no Su) is an underground prison built inside a mountain range 15 miles from Konoha, When a person becomes a potential danger to konoha , that person is brought to the Nest of Maggots for imprisonment, regardless if they were put on trial, and even if they did not actually commit any crimes; this is to ensure no danger will be brought to konoha.

Usually the prisoners are put in a prison underground but this particular prisoners was put in a special prison on a mountain peak right behind the Ujimushi no Su. The prisoner In question was a twelve year old child. Ha had spiky short white hair, long upward-curving eyebrows and red eyes. He wore a wears a ankle long black pants, and a blue top shirt tied together with strings in a cross pattern across his chest. Around his waist is a sash styled in the same way as his headband that holds a small silver scarf that is placed horizontal down his legs with Native American patterns. Also attached to sash is two brown leather straps, the right holding the sheath for his knife. His shoes consists of black cloth with a silver plating all the way around. He wears bracelets on his wrists. On his arms were two arm bracers that were chakra conductive and unknown to all were covered in seals. The prisoner was Uzumaki Naruto, the 'jinchuriki of the kyubi', he recalled what he knew, oto and Suna will attack konoha in an hour and Hiruzen will most likely die protecting Konoha, a sad thought. That meant that now was the perfect chance for the young man to escape the prison, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth but no voice came out, he waited for a few seconds before smiling, no anbu today and a cloudy sky, just perfect. As Naruto prepared for his escape he could not help but remembered how he got here.

 **Flashback start.**

In the shinobi village of Konoha, there lived a little blonde boy by the name of Naruto. Naruto, or Uzumaki Naruto, was an orphan. His parents where killed in the Kyuubi attack that befell Konoha 5 years prior, or so the kindly old man who visited Naruto in the orphanage said so. Naruto had few pleasures in his simple life, the orphanage staff neglected him often forgetting he even existed. And the villagers and shinobi alike refused to admit that he even existed, he was met with hateful eyes when he walked the streets. Mothers would hurry their children along, he got the worst of it from the older generation. Who weren't afraid to throw a stone or two at him, or give him a good kick every now and then.

You can imagine what all this would do to the psych of such a young boy, he often wondered with the primitive ponderings of his toddler mind, why he was so hated. Obviously he couldn't come up with an answer, and the old man only offered him a sad look and the promise that one day he'd know.

One day Naruto was being chased by some bullies, it's actually quite funny really. A little blonde girl had fallen from the steps of a slide she was told not too play on. When her father came to her aide, rather than face chastisment, she pointed to Naruto who was minding his own business playing in the sandbox. Of course Inoichi Yamanaka knew the boy was innocent, se he bandaged his daughter up and told her once more to stay away from the slide. Angry that her father had not believed her lie, the little girl paraded around the playground telling all the kids that Naruto was mean and had pushed her.

This drew the attention of a couple of academy students, they had heard many things from their parents about this boy. Cheif of witch was that he was no good, and would only cause trouble if you associated with him. In a show of false chivalry the two ninja hopefuls began to pick on Naruto calling him names and destroying the sand castle he had been working on. Angry of course he had kicked one of them in the shin. Angering they boy, they began to chase Naruto through the village. The chase was long and winding, and though the academy students had conditioning on their side, Naruto was quick witted and his little body contained more tahn enough stamina.

Finally however they cornered him against the wall of the Uchiha conplex, things would have surely gone rough for the little blonde if it weren't for the timely intervention of Uchiha Shisui. One onyx eyed glare sent the academy students packing. And that is how Naruto met Shisui Uchiha, the person that would become his surrogate brother.

Shisui was everything Naruto could want in an older brother, he was kind, and funny. And whenever he could spare the time he would teach Naruto something, be it a parlor trick, or a basic survival skill. As time went on Naruto saw less and less of Shisui as he was busy with many a mission. Naruto himself was enrolled in the Ninja Academy, with the goal of becoming a strong ninja like 'Shisui-ni.' Though he could count the people precious to him on one hand, Naruto was happy. Sadly happiness wasn't in the forecast for Naruto's imminent future.

 **-BREAK-**

It had now been seven years since the sudden appearance of the Nine Tailed Fox, many a shinobi was lost that fateful day. And the wounds where just beginning to close. However storm clouds lingered on the horizon of the foreseeable future. The prestigious Uchiha Clan, had lost a fair amount of prestige once it was discovered one of their own was responsible for the attack. The majority of the clan was back drafted to the police force, a measly existence solving petty crimes and patrolling the village. The Uchiha began to anger, snd from that anger was planted the seeds of rebellion.

Only the two most trusted Uchiha where given missions and intel by the Hokage, the two being of course Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Shisui. The vast majority of the remaining clan members began to plan a coup, they would forcibly take the seat of power from the Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Of course the third was alerted by Itachi.

Plans where made, ranging from appeasement, to mass genocide. In the end a wait and see approach was adopted. Many on the counsel of the leaf strongly disagreed, but the third's iron will was absolute.

On a day like any other, Naruto's life changed forever.

 **-BREAK-**

Naruto was walking home from the academy in the evening twilight, he had been hard at work practicing his shuriken-jutsu. On a whim he decided to take a walk along the Naka River, before returning to the apartment the old man had given him. He remembered how calm everything was, a few dragonflies zipped around, off in the distance he could hear the splash of a carp. Up ahead in the distance he saw a shadowy figure staggering towards him. As the figure drew nearer, he realized it was Shisui.

Running towards his very obviously injured brother, what Naruto saw horrified him. Shisui was covered in wounds, a deep slash on his chest bled profusely. Most horrifying of all was the blood dripping from Shisui's right eye, or rather lack of.

"Na-Naruto," Shisui choked out.

"Shisui-ni! What happened to you, come on we have to get you to the hospital!"

Shisui smiled grimly before wrapping Naruto in a weak hug, "Im...not...going to make it Naruto.

"No! Shu-shutup don't-don't say that, come on we-have-to hurry!" Naruto sobbed.

"Listen...Naru..to I want you to promise me something."

"Shi-Shisui-ni"

"Promise me you'll find a place where true peace exists?"

Naruto broke down into sobs, hugging Shisui tightly.

"Goodbye otouto, never forget that I loved you like a true brother..." With those final words Shisui Uchiha passed on to the next great adventure.

"SHISUI!"

The shock of losing his surrogate brother was too much for young Naruto to handle. He blacked out.

-BREAK-

When Naruto came to, he found himself in chakra suppressing seals before the counsel. The old man wouldn't look him in the eyes, and quite a few of the clan heads had a solemn look upon their faces. Elder Homura was the first to speak up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are found guilty of the murder of Shisui Uchiha."

Naruto stared blankly up towards the counsel, before bursting ino hysterical laughter. The counsel members visibly stiffened, and the Hokage looked about ready to break down himself.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I KILLED SHISUI! Naruto roared, LET ME OUT I HAVE TO TRAIN I HAVE TO AVENGE SHISUI-NI!"

No one on that council, bar the most fanatic demon hating civilians, believed Naruto could possibly kill Shisui. However the Uchiha demanded justice, and they where willing to go to war. They wanted Naruto's head, and they where being forced to give him to them or face a devastating civil war. The Sandaime fought tooth and nail, everyting but say who his parents really were. But that only served to make Fugaku Uchiha even more eager to call for Naruto's execution.

"You are hereby sentenced to lifetime in Ujimushi no Su."

Here was Naruto's first example of how truly unfair the shinobi world could be, in this world. politics could be just as deadly as the deadliest of jutsus. Ujimushi no Su was the name given to the holding cell for traitors and missing-nin. It was supposed to be a place to make peace with the sins you've committed, before the execution. Naruto stopped his hysterical rant upon these words, all he could do was stare up at the people who had just sentenced him to life in prison.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto could not help but feel anger, the memory brought back feeling of injustice and anger in the red head. His first day of prison was the day when he discovered another secret, he was the supposed jinchuriki of the kyubi. In reality he was not the real one, but simply a decoy, the yondaime sealed just some extra amount of the chakra in him, just enough for the him to look the part. That meant that all his suffering was part of a plan, how did he know that, it seems that the chakra inside Naruto became sentient and attempted communication with Naruto, the pseudo bijuu told him all the secrets, who his parents were, that they were alive what happened on his birth day everything. In exchange Naruto offered the pseudo bijuu a symbiotic relationship, the chakra construction healed him and gives him all the chakra and in exchange he will share his mind with the fox. The fox agreed and they started training immediately. Another side effect from the merger was that he no longer had blond hair and blue eyes, his hair became white and his eyes became red but no one really noticed that. Funny thing is, the guards did not really guard him, all they did was come thrice a day for his meals and at the end of the day take his shit bucket. All day he spent it learning all he could, ninjutsu, taijutsu and fuinjutsu. His affinity was wind with a unique affinity to **meiton (darkness release)** and he was glad for that. He read the poetry of the great wind monk guru laghima. He often read the man's poetry before going to prison. His first wind jutsu was the **futon** **Oto Dama (Sound Bullet)** with it Naruto is able to concentrate and direct his voice over a long distance (roughly 10 km) with great accuracy. He is also able to make other people's voices into Sound Bullets to have secret conversations with them. That was how he managed to find and train his team. They were all prisoners of Konoha, more like they were bleeding stock that Danzo managed to gather through the years. Haku yuki was Hyoton user from Mizu no kuni who was sold by her father after he killed her mother. Terumi Sakazuki was a Yoton user who was kidnapped from his home due to the civil war. Gari was a bakuton user from Iwa who was kidnapped and all three were put in prison until they were older so that they are used for making bloodlines for Konoha. Another prisoner was a Konoha clan heirs, his name was Kurama Genkishi, prodigy and heir to the Kurama clan, he was put in prison because his genjutsu kyoka suigetsu was strong enough to trick both the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. He also remembered when his plan to escape started.

 **Flashback start**

It had been three months since Naruto's emprisonnement and he was coping just fine, his mental fortitude helping him in his predicament, he was sitting in his cell when he felt an unknown chakra signature and suddenly his special door opened, he looked at his visistor and saw a person with a pair of black rimmed circular glasses. He has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is normally kept in a ponytail that extends to his upper back, with his bangs framing either side of his forehead. He wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armoured plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He typically wore a blue Konohagakure forehead protector but what caught his attention was the strong smell of snakes in him. The young man smiled and said

 **"** hello Naruto kun, my name is Kabuto and my master would like to help with your problem." Now that was interresting, Naruto could play dumb and leave but he did not want to give this type of people the upper hand. He started thinking and answered

"No thank you, I have no interest in helping Orochimaru with his goals. As for leaving their place I assure I will do so in my free time." he said surprising the spy was surprised.

"how did you..." asked the spy

"I know more here in my prison than the so called **Kami no shinobi** in his office as for your offer, here," said the white haired child before channelling some chakra to his tongue and in a puff of smoke he had a scroll appear in his hand. He tossed the scroll at the bespectled man and said "go back to your master and give that scroll to him, tell him if he wanted more he better come himself next time, and with item I requested." the spy nodded and left.

It took two months, two long months for the sannin to come to his invitation but the man finally arrived. In the two months Naruto recruted his team and started their training. One night, he felt the same chakra as Kabuto accompanied by another chakra, this one darker and more evil. He smirked It seems lady luck is on his side. His door opened and from the oppening his saw Kabuto and by his side was a tall man with extremely translucent-looking pale skin and straight waist-length black hair with the front strands falling to his shoulders. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth — a reference to his snake-like nature. The man was Orochimaru of the sannin. The man smirked at seeing the composed Nature of the child in front of him

"hello Naruto kun, you know who I am and you managed to gain My interest, so how can you help me, and how did you know about the Edo Tensei, oh and here is the item you wanted." asked the snake sannin before he tossed a knife to Naruto. it was a combat knife with a bronze guard, light purple hilt-wrapping in the center of the hilt, a gray leather grip, and a small ring on the guard's blunt side. Naruto took the knife before saying

"good evening Orochimaru san, About the Edo Tensei, you search for immortality so you will research the after life of course, as for how I will help you, how about I give a seal that will boost the effectiveness of your jutsu, how much can you use with one kage Level zombie, 10 percent perhaps?" asked the red head

"20, can you make any better?" answered Orochimaru

"50 for now and you can use more than one, they also keep their personality but they are you puppets to use, how about it?" asked Naruto and Orochimaru's eyes widened but he kept his cool

"agreed, what do you want in exchange?" asked the snake sannin

"nothing for now, but when you make a move against konoha, give me a heads up that is all." the sannin nodded his head before asking again

"can you help me summon Namikaze Minato for my move so to speak. "

"that is impossible. "

"how so?" asked the snake man.

"tell you what? Answer one of my questions and I will answer yours how about it?" the sannin thought about it for a second before saying

"fine."

"is there an organisation of S rank Nuke nin who have a rinnegan user as a member." asked our hero.

"yes there is one, the rinnegan user is a man called pain, and he is the leader of the organisation. An organisation that I am no longer part of due to a difference in opinions so to speak."

"I see, well for your question, what does the Edo Tensei allow the user to do?"

"what does that have to do with..." asked Orochimaru

"answer the damn question" interrupted the blond boy.

"fine, Edo Tensei allows the user to summon dead... People..." said the sannin before his eyes widened in surprise "Do you mean to tell me that..."

"yes, Namikaze Minato is still alive and well. Training his daughter the jinchuriki of the kyubi Naruko." said the prisoner "and that is good news for you"

"how is that?" asked the pale man

"you go to pain, and tell him this piece of news, that way he will look for the jinchuriki and leave you alone, hell he might even forgive you for the whole trying to defect thing, just tell him I told you and to send the other sharingan user for confirmation, he will know what I am talking about."

The sannin nodded and left. But not before thanking Naruto for the seal he gave him and promising him a heads up when he makes his move against konoha.

 **Flashback end**

It took Orochimaru a whole year to make his message to Pein, but when the man answered he sent the man he wanted to see for so long. And that was also the day when Naruto was the closest to death.

 **Flashback start**

It had been a year and a half since Naruto started his training, and the training was great, he was no longer malnourished and skiny but now he had muscle on his frame. One night as he was enjoying his meditation he looked at his left when he felt a disturbance in the air around him. And there he was, standing in all his masked glory, the man, the legend, Uchiha Madara.

"you have gone to great lenghts to ensure a meeting between us boy." started Madara

"I just wanted to get rid of you early in life and ruin Namikaze's plan in one go, could you really blame me."

"I guess not, tell me boy, what do you know about Namikaze." asked the Uchiha

"nothing really, as I told you all I know is that I am no jinchuriki and that Namikaze is alive. That's it I swear." said the red eyed child truthfully.

"what do you want in exchange for your intel." asked the mask

"what I want is to be left alone, when I leave konoha I will be hunted by konoha, all I want is that you leave me alone. I also want a face to face with Uchiha Itachi, he will not be harmed. Is that asking too much?" said the boy hopefully.

"I see, I guess not, As long as you don't get in the way of my plans you will be left alone. As for Itachi you have a deal but cross me and I will kill you." and just like that the Uchiha patriarch left his cell.

 **Flashback end**

Since that day, he had no visitors, for five years, and for five long years he trained, mastering his taijutsu and ninjutsu **.** He and his team spent the better part of five years honing their skill waiting for the oppurtinity to escape. The opportunity came last week when Kabuto told Naruto that an attack on Konoha was scheduled during the chunin exam finals. He informed his team and they were ready for their escape. As the ANBU in charge of feeding him came, the captain, a man with the standard Anbu uniform and a monkey mask, he started going through some handsigns and the seal on his prison oppened, the monkey masked man said

"allright Naruto, you know the drill." said saru

"But of course, Saru taicho." answered the blond and he turned behind him, looked at the wall and raised both his arms. The ANBU nodded before putting the food tray down.

"I hope you like rice." said the anbu

"Did you ever read the poetry of the wind monk guru laghima." asked the blond

"can't say I have kid." answered the ANBU.

"Guru Laghima lived one thousand years ago in the wind temple of kaze no kuni, he unlocked the secret of weightlessness, and was said to have spent the last forty years of his life without ever touching the ground."

"I see, so that's your escape kid, an old legend from kaze no kuni." answered the ANBU.

"but like all legends there is some truth within the myth, Laghima once said: Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong" said the young man cryptically.

"huh? And what is that supposed to mean?" asked the ANBU perplexed

"it means that if you base your expectations only on what you see, you blind yourself to the possibilities of a new reality." said Naruto and bringing his hands in a pulling motion in front of him, he created a draft of wind that crashed saru into his cell, he leaped and held the anbu captain in a choke hold. The other anbu started doing handseals for a katon justu when Naruto interrupted them.

"Ah ah ah... You wouldn't want to singe your friend now would you." admonished Naruto while tightening his hold on the monkey.

"But how?" started saru "you are not supposed to be able to use ninjutsu." choked Saru.

"the world is always changing just like the wind." said Naruto before taking the key from saru and oppening the door to his cell and draged the anbu captain into his cell, the ANBU hit the wall of the cell and tried to stand up but he was shot in the forehead by an air bullet from the blonde who said " **Kuki Yubi (Air Finger)** " the anbu died instantly. Seeing their captain dead, one anbu, this one with a weasle mask tried subduing Naruto with taijutsu, but Naruto simply grabbed the opponent's arm from below, carrying it up while also pressing his side close to the opponent's waist, and simultaneously delivering a blow to the heart with his left elbow and a strike from his left foot to the supporting leg, all in an instant to combine offense and defense. This move was one of the many combinaisons he created, this one was called the **"** **Six Grand Opening - Elbow Upthrust** **"** , another ANBU this one wearing a crow mask decided to start doing handseals but Naruto was instantly in front of him and delivered another taijutsu technique he came up with, the " **Eight Postures of the Buddha Guards"** style allows for a punch to have the "power to reach infinity in all eight directions" after reaching the optimum distance. Slamming his foot to floor as he steps forward, he unleashes a heavy punch that sends a person flying back and kills the opponent after easily crushing their heart and lungs. The ANBU was dead before he even hit the ground. He looked at the last member of the squad who was drawing his sword, this guy had a tiger mask, tora ran towards the prisoner with the intent on killing him but when he was about to swing his sword, he could no longer feel his sword arm, he looked at the brat who smiled sadly at him and said " **Tenmyaku Kisatsu (Heavenly Pulse Killer)** : An unarmed technique that uses the index and middle fingers to strike to block off the nerves in his opponent's body. Doing so puts the opponent, in this case you, in a situation that is equivalent to losing an arm or leg. Now let's finish this, **Senga Jinkei (Piercing Fang of Divine Strenght)** " that was an unarmed technique that Naruto calls his ultimate technique. By using his extrodinary finger strength, he focuses all of his weight onto his needle-like fingertip. Doing so creates a highly destructive technique that allows Naruto to thrust his arm through someone's body while also removing their heart. And that was how the last anbu died. Naruto looked at his handywork before he started walking towards general holding area, knowing his team, they had already started their little massacre.

 **In the East wing.**

In the East wing everything was normal before, suddenly icicles started forming from the ground. Then, the icicles rise into the air and use the humidity above to form more icicles, which rain down, freezing the underground water and launching it skyward continuing the cycle. Under this unrelenting assault, one of the chunin guards said

"when will this end?"

"when you are all dead and buried." came the cruel reply from a beautiful twelve year old girl with C cup breasts, long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also quite short for her age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at her knees. Over this she wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. After she saw the massacre she started, she sighed and started going towards the central area, where she is supposed to meet her team.

 **In the west wing**

If the East wing was ice, then this wing was hell, the prisoners and the guards were being killed of by magma, some of the chunin tried to fight back but a fist of magma vaporised his insides, to finish it off a huge wave of lava covered the whole area in the burning liquid, and walking on the remains of the wing was an incredibly tall, fair-skinned, muscular young man with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and short spiky auburn hair. Sakazuki wore an open red shirt, as well as a set of khaki pants held up with a loosely tied yellow-orange ribbed belt with a siver bullseye-shape buckle, and pair of red sneakers. The young man looked at the carnage he created and sighed knowing it was necessary to do that. Seeing that his work was done, he started going towards the central area where he was supposed to meet the rest of his team.

 **In the north wing**

In the north wing, things were hectic, all that was being heard was the sound of explosion, and that of people screaming for it to stop, it was all the work of Gari. Gari wears a long black coat with gold metal rings on the arms and chest, gold rivets studded around the collar and shoulders, and black and gold metal gears on the elbows, along with matching black boots. He also sports a similarly-studded black mask that covers the lower half of his face, matching black pants with gold yellow zippers on either side of him a pair of blue goggles. His spiky, black hair is usually stuffed inside his hat and flares out when uncovered. The young explosives expert sighed looking at his handywork and he started going towards the central area where he was supposed to meet his team.

 **In the south wing**

The south wing things were unusual to say the least, instead of steel bars and brick walls, we saw a tropical forest, hell the birds were singing for crying outloud, the guards were scared shitless, someone or something was killing the poor bastards and nobody could tell who or what was doing the killing. Finally the final chunin guard was killed and the assaillants was revealed, the young man was a tall man with black eyes and jaw-length black hair with a straight cut and stern facial expressions. He wore a black kimono with black sandals. On hs side was a normal looking katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a green handle. After seeing his work, the Kurama clan member started walking towards the the central area.

 **The central area**

As the four members came together to the central area, they realised they were the team members, so they decided to introduction themselves

"kurama Genkishi" said the stoic swordsman

"yuki Haku" said the ice user

"Terumi Sakazuki" said the Yoton user

"Gari" said the bakuton user

"Uzumaki Naruto" they all heard and they looked up and they saw Naruto descending like an Angel, all he needed were the wings. Genkishi kneeled before his master who asked him to stop. After finishing the greetings with the rest of his team. Naruto told them to follow him.

"where are we going Naruto sama." asked the swordsman

"this might be a prison, but this is also an Anbu outpost, used especially for out of the country ops. So here we will find some fake documents, some money, rations, all of what we need to start a new life until we set ourselves up Understood?" answered Naruto and the whole team nodded. When they arrived at a certain room, they found two Naruto kage bunshins sealing rations and money into two different scrolls. Naruto took some picture and using a computer and made 25 different passeports, five for each one of them. He then started typing something on the computer, Haku was curious so she peered over his shoulders and saw.

 **Commence protocol clean sweep**

 **Codename: kitsune**

 **Password: xxxxxxxx**

 **Protocol clean sweep initiated.**

When Naruto ended his typing she saw a bunch of data being scrolled down before the computer shut down. She asked what was that all about Naruto looked at here and said

"protocol clean sweep, was a protocol instated in the third shinobi war, in case of a breach in the various outposts, an Anbu captain had to erase all data from the computer of said outposts, I did just that, now they have no idea who is dead and who is not, it will take them at least two weeks before they figure out what happened here, they also have no idea what aliases we are using, that will buy us more time now lets go." said the blonde and all the team followed him. When they reached outside Gari threw a small black ball of clay which turned into a big Bird easily carrying five people, Gari and three others climbed on it and Naruto just flew. They all started going towards their first destination Tanzaku Gai. Naruto looked at his team and said

"gyus go to tanzaku gai and wait or me there, I have a little business to attend guys." after getting a confirmation from his temmates, he saw going towards tanzaku while he went towards the one place he swore to never return to again, KONOHA.

 **Scene change**

It was mahem in konohagakure no Sato, it was supposed to be a normal chunin exams, instead it turned into a war, Sunagakure no Sato, an allied village with Konoha, decided wth the help of Otogakure, a minor village made by Orochimaru to attack and destroy Konohagakure. Sad snake Sannin is having a death match wth his teacher the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, the professor in a closed barrier powered by his four henchmen the sound four. That is the scene that Naruto arrived at when he came to konoha. He quickly used the only genjutsu he ever created the **Unknown Hero** / **Mister Unknown** ( ** _Announ Hīrō_ / _Misutā Announ_ )** it was a genjutsu that made people subconsciously block Naruto from their senses and memory after meeting him. However there is a weakness to the genjutsu, if one person is able to see him, everyone present will become able to. When he gets serious however, no one can find him. Also, when covering someone else, Naruto cannot use his genjutsu to camouflage himself. Naruto made two copies of himself, one went to the root HQ that his mother somehow knew about, the other went to watch the death of Hiruzen and the original went to fetch an important bargaining chip with Itachi.

 **Scene change**

the first kage bunshin went and entered an abandonned house at the outskirts of konoha, he knew thanks to kyubi remenant inside of him that kushina knew of the location, how? Well it seems that Danzo tried once upon a time to get an Uzumaki seal mistress jinchuriki in his root opperation but Kushina refused for some reason, he did not care really about the why, well she somehow figured that Dazo's secret base was here from the one time they brought her here, after a while she sneaked back nside in order to get her husband some material to bury Danzo like any good little bitch would. Now Naruto was using said knowledge in order to bury Danzo, thanks to his sensory ability he not only maaged to remember Danzo's signature but also how the seals that he had all over his agents felt like. Not many people know about it but when a seal master infuses his chakra in a seal, like Danzo's juinjutsu for example, he leaves a bt of his chakra in the seal, to normal people and even talented sensors that amount of chakra is so little that they can't sense it, but for Naruto, it was like every ROOT agent had a huge sign that said ' **I work for DANZO** ' so he knew where all of them were, most of them were outside of konoha helping the invaders and making sure that they don't do too much damage to konoha, after all how will the warhawk rule the village if it is in ruins, as for the so called cripple, he was hiding in the hokage monument like a good little civilian that he is. after entering the base he found a couple of Danzo's drones that he quickly dispatched thanks to his **meiton** **Kuroyuki (darkness release "Black Snow")** the jutsu worked like this: as he raises his hands; numerous tiny, black spheres materialize around him. These spheres are scattered outwards and fall towards the ground like snow. Anyone that comes into contact with the spheres will be enveloped by them and instantly killed. That did not even take five minutes to deal with them. He arrived at the archives and he took some files on random from the ROOT shinobi files, then he found a file marked **project future leaf** that was the project for his teammates, he took the files and replaced the pictures of the teammembers with pictures of ROOT agents then he put them in a folder that he prepared with the writing of Hiruzen that said how he was looking into Uchih Shiui's death in an effort to prove his innocence but he stumbled on Danzo's plan for recreating bloodline holders in Konoha, the files left nothng to imagination, they had every little detail of the 'acquisitions' the only thng that was not accurate was pictures. He also found the mother load, Danzo's black book, a book of all his ops, he took it as well. He then left the base and put the file in a special seal in the hokage's office that only Namikaze, Hiruzen and Kushina could use and activate, Kushina made the seal so he knew how to bipasse its defenses. after finishing its mission, the kage bunshin dispelled letting the original know that he finished its mission.

 **scene change**

With the second Kage bunshin, he had an other mission, to start his personal spy network in konoha, he needed someone in the hokage's office, someone in the anbu, someone in root and someone in the hospital. For the hospital he had an Idea about who he was going to turn, but said person was not in konoha at the time. For the anbu he needed some one high enough in the food chain but that was not a leader, at least not yet. For root any root flunky would do, it was the Hokage's office that was a problem, he had no idea who wouldn't become hokage, but if his gut feeling was right then It was definitely going to be Namikaze Minato. That just made a different ball game, and that also meant that he would have to return to konoha afterwards. Sighing he just found another one of Danzo's flunkies, this one had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He is seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps — as customary of all Root members, to most likely show his allegiance to the organisation. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. For a root anbu he was very open in his defenses, but that could also be because he was fighting three chunin from both Suna and Oto. Not one for wasting time, the bunshin merely closed his eyes and opened them while saying " **Meiton Haoshoku (darkness release color of the conqueror)** " that jutsu grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it is using it exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious. And try as they may, those four guys were small fry, so it came as no surprise when Naruto knocked them out in a single move. he then walked to the ROOT and placed his hand on his head before saying " **meiton yami no kugutsu (darkness release darkness puppettery)** " that was a jutsu that used the darkness in ones heart to control said person, everyone had darkness, even the ROOT agent so Naruto took advantage of that and took control of the ROOT agent. when Sai wakes up he will be completely devoted to Naruto. That was his spy in ROOT, for the anbu he decided on an ANBU that was trained by his mother, her name was Uzuki Yugao or something like that, using KUshina's memories he found said ANBU out of breath, and surronded by a few Suna and Oto nins, he grinned, she really was a looker, Yūgao is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. As an Anbu member, Yūgao wears a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes — one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She also wears the standard Anbu uniform, consisting of black and grey armour, metal arm guards and a katana strapped to her back. She has the signature Anbu tattoo on her right shoulder. Naruto kage bunshin merely sighed before he repeated the same treatement he gave Sai. Now he had two spies in Konoha, as the Kage bunshin was walking in konoha's rooftops he saw a figure land in front of him, that was one of his more active puppets Mizuki Touji, Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. Mizuki kneeled before his master and said

"everything has been handeled Naruto sama" Mizuki was a chunin of konoha and one day he was assigned to The Nest of Maggots (Ujimushi no Su), he eventually got himself at the Naruto assignement, that was what the ANBU and chunins called the assignement of taking his shit and bringing his food, and Naruto had just finished **meiton yami no kugutsu (darkness release darkness puppettery)** and needing a test subject, he used it on Mizuki, since then Mizuki became Naruto's servant, Naruto made the chunin approach Koharu Utatane and Mitokado Homura. And now three years later, he finally had a way to take both bastards out, one day before the exams he had Homura's medecine spiked and now the poor bastard was in a coma in a hospital wing, with the loyal Koharu, OH and did he say that said wing was rigged to explode. Naruto looked behind him and said "I see, and your other assignement?" Mizuki nodded before answering "Hai Naruto sama, your will will be done" and Naruto kage bunshin nodded before he made a single handsign and the whole eastern wing was blown to kingdome come, after that both the kage bunshin and Mizuki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Scene change**

With the original Naruto, he had just arrived in the Uzumaki Shrine outside of Konoha when the memories of his clones hit him, he paused for a moment before he smiled, everything was going according to plan, now the original had just two stops before he had to leave this shit hole and rendez vous with his team. In the Uzumaki shrine right in the middle of the floor was a very unique seal, a seal that had only one key, and Naruto had said key, he slammed his hand on the floor and a sealing formula spread that reacted with the seal on the ground and the floor oppened revealing a secret compatiment, inside it was a beautiful nodachi, that was the eight sword made by Uzumaki Kenshin, the same man who made the weapons of the shinobigatana of Kirigakure, that sword was called Orochimaru and it was made to be the eight blade of his series of special killing blades, but the poor bastard died before finishing his work, and like with the Kubikiriboucho, the Samehada and the Hiramekarei, the Orochimaru was made so that a seal applied by Mito could activate its special abbility, the **Jakkojin (** **Serpent Bone Blade)** which allows the user to extend, and shrink his sword at will, in the blink of an eye. However the true strength of this technique lies with the fact that the user can use it to control Orochimaru, as if Orochimaru had a mind of his own, at will. Mito made the seal but the death of her brother had stopped her from finishing the blade, she just decided to store it inside the Uzumaki shrine for protection as a souvenir from her brother, not that Nareuto minded after all their loss, his gain as he always said, after applying the seal, Orochimaru's appearance changed, it was no longer a simple nodachi, it became a sparkling white bone-colored Nodachi with blade like saws. Having finished his job here, he decided to get his last acquisition from konoha before leaving the village for now. He felt his target's chakra passing by so he decided to get himself an Uchiha.

 **scene change**

Sasuke Uchiha has black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint. Sasuke's hair has hung over his face as bangs since he was a child, which as he gets older he allows to grow longer and, in turn, cover more of his face. Sasuke's typical clothing has changed a number of time throughout his life, but the Uchiha clan's crest is usually present somewhere on his clothing, such as the back or his shirt collar, but now he was wearing a black, one-pieced version of short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. He wears a blue-clothed forehead protector. For Sasuke it was supposed to be the day he finally brought honor to his clan, it was just the chunin exams finals, he was supposed to kill the no name from Suna and win the exams but instead he had to defend the village from an invasion, like he really cared about what happened to the damned losers, he was an Uchiha, and elite, he did not have to protect konoha, all of konoha should die for him, and they should be honored to do so. As he was being all emo, he did not see Naruto blindsiding him, before the red eyed teen knocked him out in an instant and slapped a sleep seal on his forehead. Smiling with satisfaction, Naruto put the Uchiha on a scroll and then sealed the prick away before he took off flying and joined his team in Tanzaku Gai.


End file.
